familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Warren (c1580-1628)/List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of Mayflower pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628). Research Notes * Richard Warren - Mayflower History Website Family Trees * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882)/Immigrant Ancestors * James Gower (1772-1855)/List of Immigrant Ancestors Descendants Among his descendants are: Civil War general and U.S. President Ulysses S. Grant, President Franklin D. Roosevelt, astronaut Alan Shepard, author Laura Ingalls Wilder, actor Richard Gere, actress Joanne Woodward, writers Henry David Thoreau and , Lavinia Warren (the wife of "General Tom Thumb"), aviator Amelia Earhart, actor Orson Welles, United States Secretary of State William Jennings Bryan, the Wright Brothers, Tonight Show host Johnny Carson, chef Julia Child, Irish President Erskine Hamilton Childers, inventor Lee DeForest, and many more. B * Bartlett, Elizabeth (1753-1825) - ( SBartlett, JBartlett3, JBartlett2, MWarren, RWarren1) - wife of US Revolutionary War General Peleg Wadsworth (1748-1829). * Bradford, William, Sen (1728-1808) - ( SBradford4, MWarren, JWarren, RWarren1) - American Revolutionary War Veteran and then US Senator from Rhode Island. D * Delano, Warren, Capt (1779-1866) - ( EDelano, TDelano, MWarren, NWarren, RWarren1) - Sea captain captured twice by British Navy in the War of 1812. G * Charles Dana Gibson, (10, 9, 8, 7, WBradford, SBradford4, MWarren, JWarren, RWarren1) - illustrator, best known for his "Gibson girl" drawings H * Howe, Elias (1819-1867): ( EHowe8, EHowe7, EHowe6, AWarren, RChurch, CChurch, EWarren2, RWarren1) - Inventory of the Modern sewing machine. I * Ingalls, Laura (1867-1957): ( CPIngalls, LWIngalls, MDelano, JDelano5, JDelano4, JDelano3, MWarren, NWarren, RWarren1) - American writer of Little House on the Prairie fame. L Longfellow * Longfellow, Henry W (1807-1882) - ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, SBartlett, JBartlett3, JBartlett2, MWarren, RWarren1) - Famous American Poet, Writer and Harvard Professor * Longfellow, Charles A (1844-1893) - Snuck away to join the Civil War where he was gravely wounded. He inspired Longfellow's poem I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day. * Longfellow, Ernest W (1845-1921) - renowned artist and art collector who donated a sizeable collection to the Boston Museum of Art. * Longfellow, Alice M (1850-1928) - noteworth philanthropist and historical preservationist. Never married. * Edith Longfellow (1853-1915) - married Richard Henry Dana III, son of the popular writer Richard Henry Dana, Jr., author of Two Years Before the Mast. P * Palin, Sarah, Gov (1964) - ( SSheera, HLGower, JCGower, ACGower, CNGower, SNorton, LClaghorn, SGibbs, ASmith, ASkiffe, LSnow, AWarren) - Governor of Alaska and US Vice Presidential Candidate. R * Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) ( SADelano, WDelano9, WDelano8, EDelano, TDelano, MWarren, NWarren, RWarren1) - US President during the Great Depression and WWII. S * Swift, Taylor (1989) - ( SKSwift, ADSwift14, ADSwift77, CJFSwift, JCSwift, NSwift49, NSwift07, AGibbs, AWarren, NWarren, RWarren1) - an American country pop singer-songwriter and actress. * Stevenson, Gary E (1955) ( VJHall, HEHall, RWarren, EWarren, HAWarren, NWarren6, NWarren5, JWarren4, RWarren3, NWarren2, RWarren1) - LDS Church Apostle and 14th Presiding Bishop. W Wadsworth * Wadsworth, Henry, Lt (1785-1804) - ( EBartlett, SBartlett, JBartlett3, JBartlett2, MWarren, RWarren1) - US Midshipman who died in the Battle of Tripoli during the Barbary Pirate Wars. * Wadsworth, A.S., Commodore (1790-1851) - US Naval Officer with over 40 years duty. Was 1st Leiutenant on the USS Constitution during it's famous battle with the Guerriere in the War of 1812. Warren * Warren, James (1726-1808) ( JWarren3, JWarren2, NWarren, RWarren1) was the President of the Massachusetts Provincial Congress and a Paymaster General of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. Weston * Weston, Gershom B (1799-1869) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, BBartlett3, BBartlett2, MWarren1), RWarren1) - bank president and MA state legislator Winslow * Winslow, Isaac, Dr. (1739-1819) - ( MLittle, ILittle2, ILittle1, AWarren, RWarren1) - a Loyalist doctor who quarantined and inoculated many Marshfield and Duxbury residents afflicted with smallpox. Largely because of his actions, his property (the large Winslow estate) was not confiscated after the Revolution. Today his house, the Isaac Winslow House (named for his grandfather who built it in 1699) is a museum showcasing a wealthy pre-revolutionary loyalist family home. V * Van Zandt, Charles, Gov (1830-1894) - ( LBCollins, LBradford, WBradford5, SBradford4, MWarren, JWarren, RWarren1) - 34th Governor of Rhode Island. War Veterans King Philip's War 1675-77 * Little, Isaac (1646-1699) - (grandson) community leader, militia commander for Marshfield MA during King Philip's War * Thomas Little (1654-1676) - (grandson) killed by indians in King Philip's War. American Revolutionary War * Bradford, Gamaliel, Col (1731-1807) - ( ABartlett, BBartlett4, BBartlett3, MWarren2, RWarren1) - Officer in the Revolutionar War Army, commander of the 14th Massachusetts Regt. French Quasi-War of 1800 * Bradford, Gamaliel, Cptn (1763-1824) - ( GBradford2, ABartlett, BBartlett4, BBartlett3, MWarren2, RWarren1) - Privateersman in Revolutionary War and French Quasi-War of 1800. In command of Industry, he routed four French privateers at Gibraltar, though he sustained an injury that would cost him his leg. US Civil War * Gower, James Otis, Lt (1844-1865) ( JHGower, SNorton, LClaghorn, SGibbs, ASmith, ASkiffe, LSnow, AWarren) - served early part of US Civil War patrolling Missouri with the famous 1st Iowa Cavalry Regt. Survived war and mustered out in 1863, but died in 1865. * Weston, Alden B (1844-1919) - ( GBWeston, JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, BBartlett3, BBartlett2, MWarren1, RWarren1) - Veteran of US Civil War, 2nd N.H. Inf. Category:Descendancy lists